


Studying Is Just a Combination of Student and Dying

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [17]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Prompted Drabble, Raywood, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from madhaywood:</p><p>If you're still looking for short prompts you could do some lovely bedtime fluff, or someone who should be studying, but aren't. And of course, all the raywood <3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Is Just a Combination of Student and Dying

“Hnnnff.”

“ _Hnnfhhhh”_

_“Arhnnf!”_

Ryan sat up in bed and peered with squinted eyes to the small desk space in front of him. He glanced at the alarm clock first, which read 00:02. The blaring green of the numbers was illuminating the face of Ray, who was sitting with his head laid on the desk, groaning loudly.

“Are you still studying?” Ryan asked, voice hoarse and lined with sleep. Ray could only offer his own sleepy muffled groan as a reply, so Ryan sat up a little more, shaking his hair  out of his face before smiling softly.

“I think you can safely call it quits now, if it pains you so much.” He teased. Ray turned so he could face Ryan, and mock glared at him. Ryan only grinned in response.

“Come on. Come to bed.”

Ray sighed, and with one last worried glance at his textbook, shrugged and stood. He peeled off his T-shirt so that he was just wearing basketball shorts, and climbed into Ryan’s single bed.

Ryan let out a small noise of surprise, but Ray said nothing, and curled into Ryan more, Ryan’s back pressing against the cool wall. Gently, he laid down beside Ray, and put his arm around the smaller.

“You have your own bed you know.” He mumbled.

“Yours is always comfier.” Ray mumbled back. Ryan just smiled, and cuddled Ray closer.

Really, he didn't mind sharing his bed with Ray. Being in a relationship with your roommate had perks. Most nights Ray preferred to have his own space, and it was more so around exam periods. Despite playing most things off with a ‘fuck-it-I-don’t-care” attitude, Ray was pretty dedicated to his studies, and would crash out on his bed or at his desk after a few late-night hours of studying.

But Ryan was much more touchy-feely than that, so his favourite nights were the ones when Ray would crawl into his tiny single bed and cuddle against him so they could sleep together. He’d often wake up with a crick in his neck and be _freezing_ , because Ray _always_ hogged the bedcover, but it’d be worth it every time, when Ray would tilt his head up and kiss Ryan gently on the lips in the mornings, his small, quiet way of saying _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, feel free to leave prompts via my tumblr (PAPERSK1N) It's exam season in the UK so for the next few weeks I may not be answering them all straight away, but it'll be nice to have some stuff to come back to when exams are over!
> 
> (Also feel free to leave prompts via comments, or just leave kudos/a nice (or mean? I guess? I'd prefer nice) comment if you'd like!)
> 
> Thanks <3


End file.
